A jamais
by pit-chan
Summary: hermione meurt lors de la dernière bataille, ron survit... ( je ne suis pas sur que cela résume bien...... désolée...)


**A jamais…**

'_Mes yeux me brûle, je veux les fermer, mais je ne le ferrais pas, je ne lui donnerais pas cette satisfaction, jamais, j'empêche aussi les larmes de couler. J'ai l'impression que tout se déroule au ralenti, j'ai peur. Je ne vois pas ses yeux sous son capuchon, mais je regarde droit devant moi. _

_La douleur, celle qui s'empare de moi à ce moment. Une douleur sourde, aigue, violente et froide. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, c'est bien trop rapide. Je retombe sur le sol, c'est froid, j'ai froid. J'entends son rire, ma vue se brouille de larmes, j'ai de plus en plus froid, c'est étrange, je sens mes forces qui me quittent, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer. _

_Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas mourir, pas comme ça, pas maintenant, j'ai encore trop de chose à vivre, des choses à dire, à faire. Ron, où es-tu, je t'aime, je t'aurais aimé jusqu'au bout…. Je vous en pris pas tout de suite. Je n'entends plus rien, je suis enfermée dans mon propre corps, j'entends les battements de mon cœur qui faiblissent, mais je ne peux rien faire…_

_Je ferme les yeux, je sais qu'il est trop tard, la douleur semble moins présente maintenant, c'est sûrement le signe que c'est fini…. Je n'ai plus mal…..'_

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!! »

Ron se précipita vers le corps inanimé, les larmes inondaient son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, elle n'avait pas le droit. Il la pris dans ses bras et la berça contre lui.

« Hermione, je t'en pris…. Respire…. Mione…. J'ai besoin de toi…. Je t'aime…. Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter… pour nous …. »

Le roux ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, il serrait contre lui aussi fort qu'il pouvait le corps de sa petite amie morte. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, la douleur qu'il ressentait à ce moment était bien trop forte, celle de voir mourir une personne que l'on aime. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre elle, en caressant son visage, il murmurait des mots que lui seul pouvait comprendre.

Autour de lui, la bataille faisait rage, il ne vit même pas Harry lancer le sort fatal à Voldemort. Il ne remarqua pas la calme revenir, le silence. Il ne souciait de rien, plus rien n'avait d'importance maintenant, elle était morte.

Harry s'écroula près de Ron, il était fatigué mais surtout déboussolé. Pourquoi Ron tenait il Hermione comme cela dans ses bras ? Pourquoi pleurait-il ?

« Ron…. »

Sa voix était faible, un murmure, cependant Ron l'entendit, il releva la tête violement fixant Harry de ses yeux bleus.

« Elle est morte…. ILS L'ONT TUE !!!!! »

Harry ne sembla comprendre tout de suite ce que cela signifiait, il vacilla, aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Il ne bougeait plus, son corps ne répondit plus, trop de choses, trop de douleur, de fatigue. Il s'effondra inconscient sur le sol.

Ron serrait les poings de toutes ses forces, il n'osait regarder autour de lui. Il pleuvait, comme si la nature partageait son chagrin. A côté de lui se tenait Harry, lui aussi pleurait. Ils était nombreux, réunis en ce triste jour. Le 1er septembre. Le jour de l'enterrement d' Hermione Granger. Ron n'entendait pas ce que disait le curé, il ne sentait qu'une profonde tristesse, c'était même plus que de la tristesse, il ne savait comment le définir…

Harry s'avança doucement, dans sa main une rose blanche. Il la déposa sur le cercueil, il réussit à prononcer un dernier je t'aime à cette jeune fille qu'il considérait comme sa propre sœur, avant de baisser les yeux et de rejoindre Mrs Weasley et Ginny toute deux secouées par les pleurs. Ron s'approcha à son tour. Il resta un moment face au cercueil, il posa sa main dessus.

« Je t'aimerais toujours Mione…. A jamais… »

Il déposa la rose rouge à côté de celle d'Harry et rejoignit ce dernier. Ils échangèrent un regard douloureux.

Ils avaient gagné la guerre, mais la victoire avait un goût bien amère. Ils avaient gagnés mais à quel prix ? Que vaut la paix, quand elle a baigné dans le sang de ceux que l'on aime ? A quoi rime la vie, quand on a plus de raison de vivre ? A quoi bon vivre, lorsque l'on a perdu l'amour ?


End file.
